


A Good Workout

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Penfold helps Danger Mouse with his morning exercises.Originally written April 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Good Workout

"... 521 - 522 - 523 - 524 ..."

Danger Mouse was in the middle of his morning exercise routine, counting out his push ups as he was doing them. After a few more, he noticed that he had an audience. "Did you need something, Penfold?"

The hamster smiled. "No, just enjoying the show"

"I see" Danger Mouse smirked. He changed from two handed push ups to one handed, balancing on just one finger. "I'd better make it a good one then"

Penfold laughed. "You don't need to impress me, Chief. You've already done that" He held up his left hand to show his wedding ring.

Danger Mouse smiled. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Not today" the hamster giggled.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Chief"

The White Wonder finished his push ups and sat cross legged on the floor. "Could you help me with my sit ups please, Penfold?"

"Of course!" The hamster walked over to his husband. "What would you like me to do?"

Danger Mouse lie on his back with his knees bent and feet on the floor. "Could you hold my feet so they don't move?"

Penfold nodded. He positioned himself so that his feet were on top of Danger Mouse's feet and his hands were resting on Danger Mouse's knees.

The White Wonder put his hands behind his head and made sure that the position he was in was comfortable and not going to cause an injury.

"Ready, Chief? Shall I count them for you?"

"Yes please, Penfold"

Danger Mouse curled his upper body towards Penfold, kissed him and then lowered himself back down.

"One" giggled Penfold.

Again Danger Mouse lifted himself towards Penfold, kissed him and then lowered himself back down.

"Two" More giggling from the hamster.

This continued until they got to twenty, then Danger Mouse pushed further forward. Penfold ended up lying on his back on the floor with Danger Mouse straddling him.

"I think that's enough sit ups for today" the White Wonder smiled playfully "but I can think of something else that would be a good workout" He leaned down and kissed his husband.

"And what would that be?" Penfold giggled.

Danger Mouse stood up then picked Penfold up off the floor. He carried him bridal style into the bedroom. "Let me show you..."


End file.
